Drew Hale
Andrew "Drew" Hale is a former Thunderstorm Blue Power Ranger and the mentor of the Megaforce Power Rangers. He was portrayed by Eric Lively. Drew is the only original Power Ranger to remain for the entire PRTS series, and is the second longest-serving Ranger overall behind Susie Gold. Until his departure, he was considered the brains of the Power Rangers team, creating many gadgets with which to solve problems that not even Telexa foresaw, and even invented the first team's wrist-worn communication devices (it is believed, though not proven, that he created every other communicator up until his departure from the show). Ranger History Drew was one of the five "teenagers with attitude" selected by Telexa to become the original Power Rangers, along with Nicole Holden, Max Collins, Rico Lopez and Carmen Rodriguez. Drew became the Blue Thunderstorm Power Ranger, and was given both the Triceratops Power Coin and the Triceratops Dinozord. Drew began the series as the stereotypical "nerd." His closest friend throughout the series was Rico, to whom he could communicate most comfortably and effectively. He was initially very insecure about himself, making him an easy target for people like twin snobs, Brittany and Brianna, who tormented him often in the beginning. The other Rangers, especially Rico, defended him loyally, but Drew later evolved to become a stronger individual. He was one of the top members of Riverside High's science club and often helped its younger members with their experiments. One such example was with Willy, a young boy he helped to create a virtual reality simulator for a Science Fair. In the episode "High Five", Drew not only created the communicators, but also the interface that allowed the devices a remote access to the Command Center's teleportation unit. It was revealed that, due to an experience in his youth when he was bitten by a fish during an experiment involving whirlpools, Drew developed icthyophobia: fear of fish. This fear would affect him well into his teens and Rita would use a spell to exacerbate this fear. When he was the last Ranger left able to contend with the Goo Fish monster, Drew overcame the spell and then, after helping to free his friends and defeat the monster, completely overcame the fear itself on a fishing trip with Lacie, the owner of the Youth Center. Each of Drew's teammates had a unique skill to offer the team and, in Drew's case, it was his vast intelligence. He sought out to improve himself physically, and the audience would see him transition over time from the suspenders-wearing "brain" to a confident, hyper-intelligent athlete with appreciable fighting skills, thanks in great part to Rico's Uncle Mateo. Nicole, and later Susie, helped graduate Drew to the red belt level in karate. Although he was tormented by Brianna, she she crushed on him to compete with Susie, who has a mad crush on him. Drew's intelligence would help the Rangers save the world on many occasions. When the Command Center was damaged, Telexa lost and Alpha incapacitated, it was his invention, the RADBUG that allowed the Rangers to travel to the Command Center. He performed a wide array of tasks, ranging from creating the method for which the Ranger's would use initially to infiltrate Vita's Dark Dimension, to disarming the lock-out mechanism for Gamma's activated self-destruct, and many other achievements. Though Susie did manage to attract girls earlier in his "nerd-like" persona, it was after he began his journey toward self-improvement that he would garner more attention from romantic interests, even more so than the other members of the team. Drew was accepted into the Young Scientists of America program. He befriended Max's cousin Curtis when he became the newest student at Riverside High. Curtis' musical interests, particularly in playing the trumpet, sparked Drew's intrigue into the rhythmic patterns of jazz music. Susie Gold was also new to Riverside, as a new freshman. Morticia's Invasion When Lady Morticia invaded Earth after doing away with Vita, Telexa upgraded the Dinozords into the Thunderzords; Drew was given control of the Unicorn Thunderzord. When Telexa and Gamma disappeared, Drew was the one to find the secret door where they were making the White Ranger. While most of the other Rangers were disappointed of a new member was suddenly joining them, Drew knew that they needed a new Ranger to help them against Zedd, regardless of who it was. However, he was happy to find that the White Ranger turned out to be former teammate Susie Gold. New Friends and Teammates One day, while roller blading in the park with Susie and Carmen, Drew unexpectedly met Jasmine Harris, Jake Stewart, and Trey Wilkes, and helped them stop a runaway stroller carrying a teacher's baby boy. When Morticia kidnapped the new teens to change them into his own Dark Warriors, Drew, Susie, and Carmen set out to rescue them. Drew entered the cave where the teens were being held and grabbed the evil snake that would turn them evil. However, the snake wrapped itself around Drew's neck, nearly strangling him, and he was forced to remove his helmet to breathe, thus revealing his identity. Jasmine, Jake, and Trey swore to keeping the Rangers' secret and became friends with everyone. When Nicole, Max, and Rico were chosen to attend a peace conference in Switzerland, Drew and the Rangers had to retrieve the Sword of Light to allow the Rangers to transfer their powers. Though Drew was sad to see his teammates leave, he was happily surprised that his new friends would take their place as the new Rangers. When Carmen fell through a time wrap to the days of the Wild West, she would recruit Drew's ancestor William in the 1880s to become the first Blue Ranger when she assembles and takes command of the Wild West Ranger team in a battle against Goldar and several other time traveling foes. Ninja Quest After the Thunderzords were destroyed by Vito, Drew and the other Rangers sought out Ninjor, the creator of the Power Coins, to give them new powers. Drew became the Blue Ninja Ranger and controlled the Wolf Ninjazord. It was Drew who was able to use his intelligence to let the Rangers control the Shogunzords and he would personally control the Blue Shogunzord. Ninja Thunder Alien Rangers The Rangers were de-aged by a time reversal spell performed by Vita's parents, Master and Mistress Vile. Drew devised a plan to restore the Rangers' proper age using a machine that ran off of the Power Coins. Billy restored himself, but Goldar stole the machine, and Vita and her family destroyed all six Coins. With his Wolf Ninja Coin destroyed and his Triceratops Power Coin damaged beyond use, Drew's role changed. He no longer fought as a Power Ranger, but rather acted solely in an advisory and supporting role, acting in this period as a liaison between the Alien Rangers and Earth. Geo 17-year-old Drew officially retired from active Ranger service, allowing Hunter Dean (who was sent back in Jake Stewart's place) to take his place while he continued his support role by creating and maintaining most of the weaponry, gadgets and Zords the Geo Rangers would use. After graduating from Riverside High early, he traveled briefly to Aquitar to assist the Aquitian Rangers in battling with a race of aliens called the Hydro Contaminators. To do so, he completed a prototype device that Cestro started to defeat them. Upon his return, his ship was diverted by King Mondo to fly straight into the sun. From the Power Chamber, Telexa , Gamma 5, and the Rangers were able to rescue him. Before the Gold Ranger's identity was revealed as Trina of Triforia, several red herrings mislead the viewers into believing that the Gold Ranger was Drew, but when Jasmine confronted him with this theory he assured the team that he'd never have kept such a thing secret from them, and had simply been busy working on a never-specified project (most likely the Turbo powers). When Trina returned to Triforia on sabbatical to try to unify his three selves, Drew was selected to assume Gold Ranger's powers. However, the "negative proton energy" that his body had absorbed in the Command Center's explosion prevented him from taking the powers. Instead Nicole, the former Pink Ranger (who, being nowhere near the Command Center at the time of its explosion, was a safe choice), received the powers. Drew, at 18-years old was last seen to be suffering from accelerated aging because the regenerator he used to restore his proper age had a side effect. To counter this, he traveled to Aquitar for a cure from their Eternal Falls (analogous to the Fountain of Youth), and opted to remain there with Cestria, a female Aquitian with whom he had fallen in love. Megaforce Years later, Drew is now in his late 20's and is teaching at Seaside High School as a science teacher. His niece, Kelly Hale is a student. When evil ailens came with a plan to conquer and destory Earth, Drew was summoned by Gosei to recuit five teenagers (J.D. Keller, Ben Stevens, Samantha Morgan, Todd Handover, and niece, Kelly) to battle the ailens and to protect the Earth. Drew became the team's mentor. Many episodes later, Samantha's adopted cousin, Heather discovers the rangers' identities and swore to secrecy. Then she became a Megaforce Silver Ranger. Super Megaforce After the Megarangers lost their powers following a battle, 30-year-old Drew gave them new powers and became Power Rangers Super Megaforce. During the Super Megaforce saga, Drew and the megarangers meet past power rangers, who have new lives after ranger duties. Among the veteran rangers was Susie Gold, Drew's former teammate and the only who was in love with him. Drew was surprised to see Susie all grown up and engaged to Andy Holden, the brother of Drew and Susie's former teammate, Nicole Holden. Trivia *Drew received a tribute in the credits of his last episode. *Drew is the only Ranger to keep a single power for the first three seasons without giving it away or switching colors, and the only "original Ranger" to not be replaced, as he stepped down from his position at the start of Time Force Part 2. *Drew is the only Ranger to retire from being a Ranger, but not immediately leave the show. *Drew was the longest running Blue Ranger of all time, having been active for 3 seasons straight. *Drew was crushed on by his long-running teammate, Susie Gold. Which was the longest running crush of the series. *Drew has been turned into a child twice, along with Susie, Trey, Jake and Jasmine. *Drew is the second Blue Ranger to turn evil. The first was teammate, Susie, the third one was Blaine in Power Rangers Samurai. *Drew is the first Blue Ranger to have an individual evil clone. The second was Kayla Thomas of Galactic Force. *Drew, along with Susie, Trey, Carmen, Jasmine and Nicole are the only Rangers to appear in more than 100 episodes. *Drew is the First Ranger to be the "Brainy" ranger. Others are Susie Gold, Jocelyn Phillips and Ben Stevens. *Drew strongly resembles future Blue Rangers Ben Stevens. *Drew was the second ranger to become a teacher, the first was his friend Susie Gold. *Drew is currently married to Cestria, the Aquatarian whom he left Earth to be with. * See Also *Hunter Dean Category:Blue Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Retired PR Rangers